Remember, Bella!
by TheGirlOnFirexx
Summary: Bella has twins who are Jacob's kids.One is a werewolf, the other human.Bella gives the werewolf, Cara, to Jacob and runs away with the Cullens and the human baby, Alyssa.Now Bella's a vampire after having Ness, and Alyssa & Cara help her remember Cara.
1. Cara

**Summary; When Bella has Jacob's kids, one is a werewolf. She hands over the werewolf baby to Jacob, and runs off with Edward and the other baby. Now the werewolf, Cara, knows the whole story and is determined to find her mum and twin sister, Alyssa. But when Cara finds them, her mum's a vampire and doesn't remember Cara and they have a new baby sister, Renesmee. Alyssa helps Cara make her mum remember the baby she abandoned.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Cara's P.O.V(For all the story)<span>**

Leah was the only girl I could talk to. My dad, Jacob Black, told me my whole story.

_Flashback!_

_"Dad, why don't I have a mum?" I asked my dad, looking at him. He sighed, and sat down._

_"Cara, I think I should tell you everything."_

_"Okay," I said, sitting down. "Start."_

_"Well, your mum, Bella Swan, had a vampire boyfriend, Edward Cullen. I was her best friend. But she loved Edward. But, yet again, she had my kids. One, you, was a werewolf, I don't know how she knew, so she gave you to me. The other, Alyssa, was a normal human, so she kept her. But then Edward and his family had to move, so, your mum went as well, taking Alyssa with her. I never saw Bella or Alyssa ever again. But out of that I got the best thing in the world. You, Cara. Now go to bed."_

_End Of Flashback!_

So my mum ran off with her vampire boyfriend with my little human twin, not even bothering about me, her little werewolf baby. Leah was understanding, caring, and told me what Bella was like(even though when we all phased I could read my dad's mind). Leah was like a mother to me, and she was my best friend. We were the only girl werewolves.

I hate Edward Cullen. He made my mum give me to my dad. Just because I hated the reek of vampire. Just because I would clearly never be his child. I'd always be a werewolf's, Jacob's, baby. But my dad will never get a girlfriend unless I'm fine with them. I'm fine with Leah, and she liked Dad, and Dad liked her, so they're together now. But I always come first with Dad. No hesitation. Leah doesn't mind. I come first equal with Dad and Uncle Seth with her.

I have a lot of pretend uncles. Uncle Seth, Uncle Sam(His wife Emily is my Aunt Emily), Uncle Embry(And Aunt Amy), Uncle Quil(Oh, and his wife Claire is my Auntie Claire), Uncle Jared(And his wife Kim is Auntie Kim) and Uncle Paul(Though he is my real uncle- Dad's sister Rachel married Paul). Uncle Seth is Leah's brother. Uncle Sam is the Alpha of the pack. Leah won't let me call her Aunt because it makes her feel weird, considering she is Dad's girlfriend. Well, fiancee. They're getting married in a few months.

I decided to ask Dad and Leah if I could go to a summer camp. They said yes, as Uncle Embry is one of the leaders, and his daughter Melody are going there. Melody hasn't phased yet. But Embry's son, Jay, is going as well, and he's already phased. Then Uncle Quil's three sons, Sam, Embry and Jacob, have phased and are going. Quil named his sons after Uncle Sam and Uncle Embry and Dad. Quil's daughter Star isn't going(She hasn't phased yet. She and Melody seem to get on better then me and Star and me and Melody. Probably because I've already phased). Jared's daughter Mya is going. She isn't even a werewolf. So when I have to phase Uncle Embry, Jay, Sam, Lil Embry and Jacob will be there with me.

**Three days later.**

These past three days I've been packing my suitcases. I have three suitcases, and one bag. Hey, I am a werewolf, for God's sake. Me and all the boys were heading to the summer camp tomorrow.

Anyway, I got ready to phase, and jumped from my bedroom window. I phases, and ran to the woods.

_Hey, Cara. _-Leah

_Hey, everyone. _

_So, Cara, you and the rest of us who are going tomorrow have to follow Embry. _Jay thought, following the rest of the people going to the summer camp. I followed behind him.

_Now, everyone. The nights of Summer Camp, I will come to the cabins and say you have to go. Then there is a wood on the outside of the camp, and you go there. Everyone got it?_

_Yep. _

After a few minutes, I sloped off home. Dad and Leah were already there. "Hey, Cara. Come here a sec."

"Okay, Dad," I walked over to him and Leah on the computer.

"Cara, me and your dad are going to go on a little holiday to Cyprus whilst you're at summer camp, but we'll only be back till a week after you come back. So when you're back you'll have to stay at Sam and Emily's, Quil and Claire's, Jared and Kim's or Embry and Amy's while we're gone. Or Seth's. Or your Aunt Rachel's."

"Okay, Dad, Leah. I'll decide when I'm back." Yeah, right. I was going to look for my mother.

**Cara has just arrived at Summer Camp.**

I was sent to a big room made of glass. Lots of girls were there. So this was a girls' room. Melody and Mya ran off. A girl came up to me. She had long, curly black hair and big brown eyes. She had tanned enough skin to be a werewolf.

"Are you a werewolf?" I asked her.

"No. My step-dad's a vampire, and he changed my mum a year ago when my little baby sister Renesmee was born. My real dad is a werewolf, but I never met him." She smiled at me. "Are you a werewolf? I'm Alyssa."

"Yep. I'm Cara." Hmm. This girl looked like a mix of Bella Swan and Jacob Black, her step-dad is a vampire. Her real dad is a werewolf, but she never met him. And she had the name my twin had. She was my twin sister.

"Cara Black, Alyssa Cullen, Jane Wallbrick and Violet Wane in Cabin Six! Line up here!" I hurried to stand behind Alyssa. Jane and Violet just stood behind us.

We were the last 'big' girls. Now it was all the nursery kids. Alyssa whispered to me "Renesmee, we all call her Nessie, is in the nursery group. Every year she gains and grows six years' develoment."

"Awesome."

"Zaria Cann, Ally Wallbrick, Renesmee Cullen and Desire Sane in Cabin Thirteen!" I looked at Nessie. She had pale skin, beautiful big brown eyes and a tumble of brown curls. She was obviously the cutest kid here. I felt proud she was _my_ sister. Even though she didn't know it.

I had tanned skin, a huge curly, tumble of smooth, curly, coal-black hair with big brown eyes. Alyssa was my identical twin.

"Cara. You're my twin. Apart from the fact you're a wolf." I looked at her.

"How did you kn-"

"It's not that hard. Old Eddie, who hates it when I call him Eddie, told me Mum had a best friend called Jacob Black, who was a werewolf. She had his kids, you and me, and you, Cara, was a werewolf. Duh. And now you're Cara Black, you look like me, and you're a werewolf."

"Does Bella remember me?"

"Umm. No. When Eddie turned her into a vampire she forgot you, because she hasn't seen you since you were a baby, twelve years ago. We're twelve now. See. She doesn't remember most of her human life, and you were too early for her to remember." My face fell. My own mother doesn't even know I exist.

"Well. My own mother doesn't know I exist. And it's all her fault. If she hadn't dumped me at Dad's then she'd remember. It's all her fault!" I ran to our cabin when the lady said "All go to your cabins!"

Alyssa was human, and therefore couldn't run as fast as me. Renesmee, Nessie, could keep up, and we were running side-by-side. "Cara, you stink." she said in a beautiful cute voice.

"Hey, you're the vampire. How do you know me anyway?"

"Ally, Alyssa, talks about you to me. She says I shouldn't forget my lost sister as Mummy did. She says you may be a werewolf, and I may be a vampire, but you are still my sister, and no one good should forget their sister, even if they've never met them." Nessie recited, still running.

"What's your full name, Nessie?"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

"Why Renesmee? And Carlie?"

"Renesmee because Grandma Esme and Grandma Renee. Then Carlie because Grandpa Carlisle and Grandpa Charlie. If I was a boy, I'd of been called Edward Jacob, E.J for short."

"Jacob? My dad, Jacob?"

"Yes. Mummy never forgot her best friend Jacob, but she forgot you, Cara."

"Well. It's her fault. She split up me and Alyssa, and ran off with your dad and Alyssa."

"Auntie Rose says if she was Bella, she'd of kept you, but give you to your dad at night. When you phase."

"Auntie Rose?"

"Daddy's sister Rosalie."

"Oh yeah, my dad and his fiancee Leah hated her. He called her 'Blondie'." I laughed, my laugh sounding like Dad's.

The lady in charge of us sighed, handing out letters a long way back. "CARA BLACK! RENESMEE CULLEN, COME BACK HERE! NOW!" So we ran back, and she tutted at us. "You may be picked to go on our cross-country team, you two. Anyway, here you are." She handed a letter to me and Nessie, and ran to Alyssa.

"Cara, can you read mine out to me?"

"Okay." I read hers out, and it said;

_Dear little Nessie,_

_It's Daddy here. Mummy's letter is below. I hope you've made some friends already, since you find making friends so easy. In your letter back, tell me about the friends! Tell me about your cabinmates, and all that._

_Love you lots, Daddy._

_To my little Renesmee,_

_It's Mummy here. I hope you've made friends, and tell me about them and your cabin mates when you write back. I hope everyone's nice, and the people looking after you are nice too. If anyone is being mean, go to the leader!_

_Love you lots, darling, Mummy._

_To Nessie,_

_It's Auntie Rose, Auntie Alice, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper! Hope you have a really fun time! _

_Love you tons, your Aunties and Uncles!_

_To our little granddaughter!_

_Lots of love sent your way from Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Renee!_

_Lots of love from Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme!_

There! Nessie has lots of family! Our mum, her dad, her aunties and uncles and her grandparents!

I got this;

_To my Cara!_

_I love and miss you tons, and wish you were coming to Cyprus with us! I hope you have a really fun time, and if you do, Remember; COME BACK HOME! Love you! Leah sends her love as well, and we have a surprise for you when you come home(And when we're back from Cyrus)!_

_Love, lots of it, from Dad and Leah._

_P.S Okay, the surprise is ... LEAH IS PREGNANT!_

Awww. Dad is rubbish at hiding surprises! Leah's pregnant! Woo! I'm having a new baby sister or brother!

**Three Weeks Later.(Summer Camp has ended) A/N I didn't want to do all three weeks, so I skipped it.**

We were leaving today. I told Uncle Embry I was going home with my sister Alyssa. I had permission from Dad, anyway.

_Cara, you can spend the week with your new friend(well, sister and my daughter) but come back after a week. I'd really like to meet Alyssa! Perhaps she can stay with us for a little bit?_

_Love, Dad xxxx_

Alyssa asked Bella and Eddie if I could, but they didn't give in till Renesmee wrote in her scrawly handwriting _plees, mumy and dady! let cara sta_(A/N it sorta sounds like that, the word Stay) _wit us 4 a lital bit! plees! its onlee 4 a wek. then alisa can go c here dady 4 a lital bit. its onlee fare._

So they wrote back yeah, I can stay with them for a week, then Alyssa can stay with us for a few _days_!

When I got in the car with Nessie and Alyssa.

It took like three hours to get to their home.

When me, Nessie and Alyssa were playing Jungles in the garden a girl my age came in. She had dark skin, with long light brown hair to her shoulders. Her eyes were black. She introduced herself. "I'm Gabriella. Only my friends call me Gabby. I'm Alyssa's best friend forever or BFF. Who are you, and why are you here?"

"I'm Cara, Alyssa's-" I looked at Alyssa to see if I could say 'sister' but Alyssa shook her head. "-new friend from summer camp. I'm staying with her and her family for a week."

"Oh, you might want to change that, I'm coming over all week to play."

"Um, no. Who cares if you and me are playing round Alyssa's at the same time, Gabriella?"

"Well, Cara, two's company, three's a crowd. And you're the three."

"Um. I was here first, Gabriella, so leave or stay with me and Alyssa."

"I don't like you. I'm gonna tell Bella I don't like you, and you'll have to go back to your home."

"I don't like you. Plus, I can't go home. My dad and his fiancee are in Cyprus. And I live in Forks."

Gabriella looked umcomfortable. Nessie came up to me "Cara, if you want you can play with me while Gabriella's playing with Alyssa." Nessie scruched up her nose when she said Gabriella's name.

"Okay, Nessie,"

"You want to play with a baby? If you want to play with a baby, you're a baby too! Baby!" Nessie looked angry that Gobby Gabby called her a baby, and launched up to Gob Gab, scratching Gabriella's face.

Gobby Gabby screamed and Bella came running. "Why are you screaming, Gabby?"

"Renesmee scratched me in the face for no reason!" Alyssa came in and rolled her eyes.

"No, you called Nessie a baby." Then Alyssa looked at me. "And Cara."

Bella sighed. "I'm sorry, Gab, but can you go back home?"

Gobby scowled but said to Bella "Fine."

Bella went back to the living room. A big guy came in, and picked up Alyssa. "There's my little werewolf-fathered niece!"

"Put me down, Emmett!" Alyssa screamed. Emmett refused, and Alyssa ended up shivering in his arms.

"Emmett, put her down! Remember, she is human and she can get cold!" A very pretty girl said, walking in. She had long, wavy blond hair flowing down her back. Her eyes were like all the vampire Cullens.

"Fine, Rosalie," Emmett put down Alyssa and pouted at Rosalie. Rosalie laughed, and hugged Alyssa for a second, making sure she wouldn't get cold. Alyssa was still shivering so I, having wonderful warmth, put my arm around her, and she whispered "Thanks, Cara."

Rosalie turned to me. "So this is our long-lost werewolf niece!" she said, her nose twitching. "No offence, Cara, but you stink."

"Yeah, right back at ya."

She laughed at that, and two other vampires came in. One was a girl, with short, black, spiky hair. She turned to the boy. "See! Told you Cara would stay with us!" Then she turned to me. "Hi, I'm Alice. You're Cara. I'm physic."

"Awesome."

Alice turned to the boy. He had reddish-goldish eyes and short, kinda wavy, blond hair. He looked a bit like an old Southern boy. I guessed he used to be, before he was turned to a vampire. Edward read my mind and said "Got it in one, Cara."

"Jasper, introduce yourself." Alice said to the boy, who was called Jasper.

Jasper smiled at me, though I could see his nose twitching a bit. He must of been used to my dad's smell. "Hello, Cara," His voice had a hint of Southern-person in it. "I'm Jasper." Jasper held his hand out to me, and I shook it.

"Hello." I was shy with all the bad-smelling vampires. Apparently I only had to meet the mum and dad and grandma and grandpa of them. Carlisle and Esme. I hope they like me!


	2. SHE'S NOT THEIR SISTER!

**Summary; When Bella has Jacob's kids, one is a werewolf. She hands over the werewolf baby to Jacob, and runs off with Edward and the other baby. Now the werewolf, Cara, knows the whole story and is determined to find her mum and twin sister, Alyssa. But when Cara finds them, her mum's a vampire and doesn't remember Cara and they have a new baby sister, Renesmee. Alyssa helps Cara make her mum remember the baby she abandoned.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Cara's P.O.V(For all the story)<span>**

_"Hello." I was shy with all the bad-smelling vampires. Apparently I only had to meet the mum and dad and grandma and grandpa of them. Carlisle and Esme. I hope they like me!_

When Carlisle and Esme got home I jumped up from the creamy leather sofa I'd been sitting on.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Cullen." I said, shaking their hands. Ice cold.

"Aw, who're are you?" Esme asked, smiling politely. "Call us Esme and Carlisle."

"Okay. I'm Cara, Cara Black."

Esme smiled. "Are you Jacob's daughter?"

"Yes. And..."

"Bella's?" Esme whispered. I nodded.

"Oh, she's the daughter Bella had but forgot?" Carlisle said, but not in a nasty way. In a nice, friendly way.

"Yep. I met Alyssa at the summer camp."

"Oh, it was nice for Nessie and Alyssa to meet their sister!" Esme said. Bella heard and came to the hall.

"Their sister?" Bella repeated. "They only have one sister, each other. Well, actually... no."

It sounded like Bella sorta remembered me. I looked up at Bella, looking into her eyes. The eyes all her children inheritated. "What Esme meant was that, I'm like their sister." I lied smoothly. I turned to Esme. "Esme, sorry, but I'm starving, do you have any food?"

"Um. No, but you can come with me to buy some, okay?"

"Okay." We went out of the door and got into Eddie's Volvo. On the ride there Esme sighed.

"It's so sad. We all remember you, except Bella. Bella knows Jacob's Alyssa's dad. Alyssa knows about you and Jacob. So does Nessie._ Only _Bella doesn't know. We've tried reminding her but she swears the only daughter she had with Jacob is Alyssa." We'd got to the store now. "There, Cara, pick anything you want. I'll be paying."

"But-"

"No. You're my daughter-in-law's daughter. I'm paying."

"Fine." I ran around, and got a packet of nine chocolate doughnuts, to share with Alyssa and Nessie. Then I got two chocolate milkshakes, for me and Alyssa. Then some biscuits. I went to Esme. "Got everything."

"Okay. Wait in the queue." Some people smiled at us, probably thinking she's my mum. When we got to a till it came out at $19.99.

We got back in the car and drove back to the house.

I ran into the house carrying the bag. Bella and Edward were fighting. "NO! SHE'S NOT THEIR SISTER!"

"Bella! I'm just saying she's Jacob's daughter. That makes her Alyssa and Nessie's sister!"

"NOT _RENESMEE'S_! ALYSSA'S! NOT EVEN ALYSSA'S FULL SISTER! JUST HER HALF-SISTER!"

"No. Alyssa's full sister. Nessie's half-sister."

"NO! SHE'D ONLY BE ALYSSA'S FULL SISTER AND _RENESMEE'S_ HALF-SISTER IF I WAS HER MUM!"

"For God's sake, Bella. Haven't you noticed that Alyssa and Cara are twins!"

"THEY'RE NOT! THEY JUST LOOK ALIKE!"

"Oh, so this is a coincidence? They both have jet-black hair, _your_ eyes, the same skin!"

"CARA DOES _NOT_ HAVE MY EYES!" I couldn't stand it.

"BELLA! You say I don't yet actually look at my eyes!" Bella looked at my eyes and saw identical pairs.

"See, Bella?"

"SHE'S STILL NOT MY DAUGHTER!"

"YES, SHE IS! YOU HAD HER WHEN YOU WERE HUMAN AND GAVE HER TO JACOB BECAUSE SHE WAS A WEREWOLF. YOU KEPT ALYSSA BECAUSE SHE WAS HUMAN! NOW YOU DON'T REMEMBER CARA!" Edward screamed at her.

"Why would I give my own daughter to her werewolf dad just because she is a werewolf?"

"Well, you did. You left her on his doorstep, in a basket, with a note saying 'This is one of our baby twins. You have her because she is a werewolf. Her name is Cara. I've got Alyssa. From Bella!'"

"No I didn't! Alyssa was an only child, you idiot! Stop trying to make me think I'm Cara's mother, just because she hasn't got one!" Then Bella realized what she'd just said. "Oh, Cara, I didn't mean it like th-"

"No, you did. I want to go to home, to La Push, _Mum_!"

"Cara, honey, if you really do want to go home, we won't stop you, so if you do go to the car." Esme said, then walked to Bella.

"Bella! I can not believe you'd say that about poor Cara! Her father and step-mother are in Cyprus, and her step-mother's pregnant!" Then Esme came to the car, and handed me an envelope.

I opened it;

_To Cara,_

_Me and Leah are having to go to Ukraine. It's near Cyprus, but it means we won't be back for another two weeks. Leah's mum is in holiday in Ukraine, and said she wants to see her 'little' Leah. And Leah's having a scan in Ukraine. Very sorry, darling. Ask the Cullens if you can stay with them for another two weeks. Sam and Emily, Embry and Amy, Quil and Claire, Rachel and Paul and Jared and Kim are either going on holiday too or having some 'quiet time' alone. Really, really, really sorry, baby. I'd give anything to be with you, but I don't think Leah's exactly fine to go to the Ukraine and come back to La Push easily. Ultra-ultra-ultra sorry, baby girl. I love my little baby girl. Love from, Daddy and Leah _

"Esme, I can't go home. There'll be no one to look after me." Esme read the letter.

"What about your grandparents?"

"My grandmother Sarah died when Dad was like six and my grandad Billy died when I was three."

"What about Charlie and Renee?"

"Renee doesn't know I exist, and Charlie used to look after me to let Dad go to school, he was like my babysitter, but when Dad stopped school, Charlie said he had a lot of work to do, and couldn't babysit, then he died last month."

"Oh. I think we might have to tell Bella her dad is dead."

"Oh. We'd better tell Bella."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I'm having very bad writers' block. Hope you enjoyed anyway.<strong>


End file.
